


Antonio

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Antonio

"You look

so good

like this,"

his words

brushed softly

against my ear.

"so hot,

spread out,

just for me."

His fingers

in my hair,

grasping tight,

it hurt so good.

"So cute,

you make me do

indescribable things

when you're away,"

those beautiful green eyes,

full of naught but love

and compassion,

"and I want

my hands

to be yours

in those moments."

My moan,

full of pleasure

and pain

as he entered me,

"I love

seeing you

in pleasure

so much."

The musk

of sweat

and lust

as he moved.

"I love you."

His lips

against mine,

tasting of love

as my vision

turned white

and I screamed out his name,

"Antonio!"


End file.
